Ethereal Fairies
|Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Out of Time and Space (existing since the beginning of the Magic Dimension) |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = In Diana's Kingdom |Row 6 title = Last Appearance |Row 6 info = Bloom's Trial}}The Ethereal Fairies are all-powerful fairies who live outside of time and space. Personality They have austere personalities and have rarely been seen smiling and were never seen joking though it might have been because of the serious situation at hand when they first appeared. History The Ethereal Fairies first appeared when they went to give the Gifts of Destiny to the Winx to help them face the Major Fairies of Earth since Believix is powerless against the power of the Major Fairies. They presented themselves as magical creatures who are eternal, powerful as well as being pure, and as existing since before the dawn of time (being made of pure energy in the Nickelodeon version). When they were first appearing to the Winx, Nabu mentioned their magic as being impenetrable and delicious, (ancient and powerful in the Nickelodeon version). Series Season 4 In "In Diana's Kingdom," they arrive at Love & Pet to help the Winx against the Earth Fairies' revenge, saying that it was the destiny of the Winx to defend Earth, and that it was the destiny of the Ethereal Fairies to help the Winx. They gave the Winx the Gifts of Destiny, that are evolutions of their Believix powers, to fight the Major Fairies, because Believix is powerless against the power of Major Fairies. They also warned the Winx of dangers they would have to face, and predicted that someone might lose their life, without specifying who, when giving the Gift of Darkness to the Winx. Fairies |-|Blue Fairy= She gave the first Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Wisdom. It gave the Winx a new transformation, Sophix, to face Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature. Gift one.png|The Blue Fairy giving the first Gift of Destiny. |-|Green Fairy= She gave the second Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Heart. This gave the Winx a new transformation, Lovix, to face Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. The Gift of Heart gave the Winx bravery, strength, and fearlessness. Gift two.png|The Green Fairy giving the second Gift of Destiny. |-|Orange Fairy= She gave the third and final Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness, which was a powerful spell that could save a person from death, and could only be used once. Aisha tried to use this gift to revive Nabu, but Ogron purposely knocked the gift aside so it would revive a flower instead. Gift three.png|The Orange Fairy giving the third and final Gift of Destiny. Magical Abilities The Ethereal Fairies are powerful magical creatures. They are timeless and immortal, existing outside of time. They can travel from interdimensinally as seen when they appeared to the Winx when they were traveling through an interdimensional portal from Aurora's Frost Tower to their lounge at Love & Pet. The Ethereal Fairies are the guardians of the Gifts of Destiny. They also know what will happen in the future and can warn the beings they are supposed to help. The Ethereal Fairies were destined to help the Winx defend the Earth from the Wizards of the Black Circle and from the vengeance of the Earth Fairies. Trivia *The Ethereal Fairies are inspired by the Moirai or the Fates, who in Greek Mythology were the incarnations of destiny. They controlled the mother thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. They were independent, at the helm of necessity, directed fate, and watched that the fate assigned to every being by eternal laws might take its course without obstruction. **Just as each Ethereal Fairy possesses a Gift of Destiny, so to does each Fate have a tool for the thread of life. *Aether is the name of the substance considered by the ancient Greeks to be one of the five elements making the universe. It was thought by them to fill the regions above the Earth's atmosphere, to be what space and most celestial objects were made of, and to be the medium in which the Greek gods lived. *Both the Ethereal Fairies and Arcadia live outside of space and time. Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Gifts of Destiny Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters